Bajo los cerezos
by Miu0
Summary: En un día de primavera, Blue invita a Green a un festival en Ciudad Plateada pero esto es solo parte de su plan, ¿que tramara la chica castaña? Oldrivalshipping


Era una tarde tranquila en el gimnasio de cuidad Verde, no habían llegado muchos retadores pues el líder era muy fuerte. Ese no era ni más ni menos que Green, el líder de cuidad Verde. El chico de cabello castaño estaba un tanto relajado, sabía que los entrenadores no llegarían tan rápido. Pero para su desgracia su momento de calma desapareció ya que apareció cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-¡Greeeeen! Batallemos.-dijo con entusiasmo el pelinegro

-Me niego.-respondió cortante Green arruinándole la emoción a Red.

-Eeeh? Porque?

-Porque también necesito relajarme de vez en cuando.

-¿Y en tus días libre?

-Ustedes me molestan.

-Bueno, bueno te dejo en paz. Pero me debes una batalla.-dijo finalmente el pelinegro para luego retirarse.

La calma volvió al gimnasio nuevamente… para ser interrumpida de nuevo por cierta castaña con ojos azules que desprendían cierta picardía.

-Ya llego por quien llorabas.-canturreo la castaña.

- _Maldigo mi suerte._ -pensó Green para sus adentros, ya sabe que su tranquila tarde esta arruinada.-¿Qué quieres Blue?

-¿Por qué tan frio?-le reprocho.-Vine para llevarte hacia la diversión. Ves como soy buena.-decía con soberbia.- Así no morirás amargado.

-Déjame en paz…

-¿Chica ruidosa?-interrumpió soltando una carcajada, este solo la miro con pesadez.-Vamos Green, te divertirás.-dicho esto extendió su mano junto a una sonrisa.

El castaño dudaba, quería estar con Blue pero a la vez no. Últimamente ha tenido ciertas emociones que sospecha cuales son pero que no quiere tener hacia la castaña, no hacia aquella chica ruidosa. La castaña le miraba con suplica para que le tendiera la mano ya que esta vez sería el momento en que confesaría sus sentimientos hacia aquel castaño de ojos verdes, con aquel chico serio. Aunque sus personalidades no juntaban ni pegaban quería estar con él.

Finalmente el chico acepto la propuesta haciendo que la chica casi sonriera de oreja a oreja, pero debía controlarse para que aquel chico no sospeche.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Green con curiosidad.

-Pues~ en Ciudad Plateada han hecho un festival por la llegada de la primavera.-respondió emocionada.

-¿Festival?

-Sep, ya sabes, donde hacen picnic bajo los cerezos y donde hay fuegos artificiales. ¡Son muy hermosos!-el castaño casi pudo ver estrellas en sus ojos.-Oh, también venden algunas cosas bonitas.

-Algo me dice que me llevas para que te compre cosas que tú no puedes.-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a la chica de ojos azules.

-Gruñón.-dijo en un puchero. Green solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Los dos volaron en Charizard, la excusa de Blue fue que Jiggly y Blasty los tenía el profesor Oak para una investigación. El solo decidió creerlo, ya conocía a su querida castaña de ojos azules.

El viaje a Ciudad Plateada fue silencioso ya que Blue iba abrazando a Green para no caerse, los dos agradecían el hecho que no se puedan ver las caras ya que los dos estaban ruborizados.

-Y-ya llegamos.-dijo Green cuando Charizard estaba descendiendo.

-O-ok.-dijo Blue desviando la mirada ya que seguía ruborizada.

Al ya estar en tierra, Green guardo a su Charizard, comenzaron a caminar en silencio mientras veían los hermosos cerezos. Blue observaba maravillada y curiosa el paisaje por donde pasaban, Green la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras caminaban salio de pronto una parpada de pidgey frente a ellos asustando un poco a Blue, cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazada al brazo del castaño a lo que se retiró rápidamente. Siguieron caminando ruborizados lo poco que faltaba.

Cuando ya llegaron a Ciudad Plateada pudieron ver la cantidad de personas que había, mujeres, hombres y niños disfrutaban lo que era el festival. Blue rápidamente se acercó a uno de los puestos que vendían muñecos tiernos.

-¡Green, mira!-Blue llamo la atención del castaño con un muñeco de jigglypuff.- ¿me lo compras?

-Ya tienes uno, bueno, tenias.

-Jiggly no cuenta.-dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Vamos joven.-los dos pusieron atención al señor del puesto de muñecos.-cómprele un presente a su novia.-en un segundo los dos tenían la cara roja, bueno, mas Blue que Green.

-N-no es mi novio señor jeje.-contesto Blue con cierto nerviosismo.

-Oh, qué pena, hacen bonita pareja.

-Lo dicen mu…

-Lo llevo.-dijo Green con cierto sonrojo.

Después de un rato los dos estaban sentados bajo un cerezo observando cómo caían los pétalos con el viento mientras comían algodón de azúcar. Blue esperaba el momento indicado para confesársele pero siempre acababa más nerviosa por culpa de los comerciantes que pensaban que eran novios.

-Oye Green, gracias por el muñeco… y el algodón de azúcar… y el pequeño llavero de jirachi… y por las orejitas de pikachu para Yellow que algún día tal vez te pague.

-…

-Bueno, aparte de dejarte casi en bancarrota había otro motivo por el cual quise venir contigo.

-…

-Sé que a veces… muchas veces… casi todo el tiempo te estoy molestando pero… hoy, ahora quiero decirte algo importante.

-…

-Green, tú me gus…tas?-al voltear hacia al castaño se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo a lo que ella quedo con cara de póker face.-idiota.-susurro.

Observaba al castaño profundamente dormido junto al cerezo, le pareció indefenso. Lentamente se le acercaba, veía sus labios con cierta dulzura, se acercaba más y más hasta que presiono sus labios con los del castaño suavemente. '' son tan suaves y dulces'' pensó ''idiota, tenías que quedare dormido'' De pronto sintió una mano en su nuca haciendo que se acercara más haciendo que su beso sea correspondido. Al separarse vio al castaño sonriéndole.

-¿Qu-que me miras?-pregunto la castaña totalmente roja desviando la mirada.

-Solo algo que me gusta.

-Eh?-antes de siquiera decir otra cosa, fue empujada otra vez hacía para juntar nuevamente sus labios.-Green… me gustas.-dijo juntando sus frentes.

-Me gustas… chica ruidosa…- así se quedaron por mucho tiempo, bajo los cerezos.

* * *

 **Holooo espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic :D**

 **espero que la hayan disfrutado y si no pues sha nada :'v**


End file.
